Dragon ball z movie 3: the tree of might genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Goku.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise.

* * *

Bulma, Oolong, Krillin are camping when Gohan arrives.

Sorry, i'm late everybody said Gohan.

Gohan what kinda get up is that? Asks Oolong.

Dad said I should dress properly for this trip said Gohan.

Well, it is a nice outfit but is it a little much said Oolong.

Uh, Gohan that's a big knapsack, what have you got in there said Bulma.

Well, dad packed lots of things to keep me busy said Gohan.

He brought a whole bunch of stuff.

Man Goko wasn't kidding about Chicho being overprotective said Krillin.

Later that night a space pod crash lands.

The crash starts a forest fire.

Then Krillin smells the fire.

Fire said Krillin.

The fire's getting closer let's get outta here said Bulma.

Then Gohan and Krillin use their power to stop the fire.

That was scary I was worried we weren't gonna make it said Bulma.

We're safe said Oolong.

But the animals don't have a home anymore said Gohan.

It's so sad said Gohan.

Uh, Gohan said Krillin.

Bulma could ya lend me your dragon radar said Krillin.

Huh?! Said Gohan.

My dragon radar said Bulma.

Then Gohan got it.

Haha! Yeah said Gohan.

Mmm hmm said Krillin.

Um okay but just this once said Bulma.

Aha said Gohan.

Yeah! Great idea said Gohan

Intro

They summon Shenron.

Icarus gets riled up the site of the other dragon.

It flying toward Shenron.

No, come back said Gohan.

Dragon comes back said Gohan.

Then Shenron swats his tail at the other dragon.

Stop it said Gohan.

The eternal dragon is gonna restore the forest for ya so ya gotta b nice to him said Gohan.

The eternal dragon got a really scary face said Oolong.

What is your wish? Asks Shenron.

Please, eternal dragon make the forest as beautiful as it was before said Gohan.

As you wish said Shenron.

Then he restores the forest.

Your wish has been granted and so I bid you farewell said Shenron.

Shenron vanishes and the dragon balls are scattered.

Then the sunrises.

* * *

Scene changes to the thing that caused the fire in the first it's actually a probe and its searching for something or someone.

* * *

Scene changes to space.

* * *

Scene change to inside a spaceship.

Look there is life on earth said, green-skinned man.

Karae is on that planet said a voice.

I would have thought she'd have destroyed by now said the voice.

But obviously not the voice.

Computer Beeps.

Ah, yes the earth is perfect said the green-skinned man.

Perfect for growing the tree of might master Turles said the green-skinned man.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dbz

* * *

Scene changes Goko's house at sunset.

Is that warm enough for Goko? Asks Chicho.

No heat up a bit more ok said Goko.

Let's see who can hold their breath the longest said Gohan.

All right said Goko.

Something approach Chicho from behind.

Under the water, Goko tickles her son.

Outside Chicho gets into a fighting stance but is shocked to see something.

Ah! Goko said Chicho.

He reaches for his wife.

Help me said Chicho.

But he gets son instead,

This causes Gohan to take a breath and surface.

I lost said Gohan.

Huh said Gohan.

He sees the dragon from before.

A dragon said Gohan.

Gohan said Chicho.

It's ok dad he's the new friend I was telling you about said Gohan.

This is your new friend said Chicho.

Goko surfaces.

Huh said Goko.

She turns and sees the dragon.

Isn't he cute said Gohan?

Oh, no said Chicho.

* * *

Scene to inside the house.

Gohan what happened to you young man? Asks Chicho.

You are really turning into a little troublemaker said Chicho.

And ever since started hanging with your mother's friends you don't study at all anymore said Chicho.

Oh said Gohan.

Hey take it easy Chicho said Goko.

You be quiet Goko this all your fault said Chicho.

I'm afraid I can't let Gohan fight anymore unless he studies said Chicho.

I'll do my studies dad I promise said Gohan.

Now that's what I want to hear said Chicho.

Good boy Gohan said Chicho.

So will it be ok if I keep higher dragon here? Asks Gohan.

You certainly may not say Chicho.

Gohan I want you to take him back to the mountains said Chicho.

Aww but dad said Gohan.

Don't argue with me young man go and do as you're told said Chicho.

* * *

Scene change to outside.

I'm sorry but you can't stay here said Gohan.

Go back to the mountains and i'll visit you soon ok said Gohan.

I hope you understand said Gohan.

You can't stay here said Gohan.

Oh, you poor baby said Gohan.

Gohan said Goko.

Hmm said Gohan.

He turns to see his mom.

* * *

Scene changes to a cave.

How do you like it Gohan? Asks Goko.

It's great mom, thanks a lot said Gohan.

Just don't let your father find out okay said Goko.

Hmm said Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Dragon ball franchise.

* * *

Scene change to a spaceship flying in the air.

So how do you like the new ship Puar? Asks Yamcha.

Oh, it's terrific said Puar.

I had to take out a 15-year loan but it was worth it said Yamcha.

I'm surprised they trusted you said Puar.

Well, I got a lot of fans ever since I went to the world martial arts competition said Yamcha.

Just wait till you see me show up in this said Yamcha.

I can't wait said Puar.

Yamcha said Puar.

Something's going on said Yamcha.

* * *

Scene changes to Piccolo.

There's an evil force nearby said, Piccolo.

* * *

Scene changes to the crash site.

One of the aliens is there.

He blows up the site causing Yamcha's ship explodes.

A second alien tosses something into the hole.

I'll planet the seed here said the black-haired alien.

Now I hope it will bear fruit said purple alien 1.

* * *

Scene changes to Gohan playing fetch with his dragon.

Then he washes him and takes a nap with him.

Gohan time for dinner said male voice.

K said Gohan.

I'll be back after dinner said Gohan.

Bye said Gohan.

* * *

Scene changes

I never would have guessed that earth would be where grow the fruit from the tree of might said Turles.

But it's perfect and all, because Karae left it untouched, said Turles.

The fool said Turles.

* * *

Scene changes to Goko's house.

Boy that's too bad said Goko

Yeah said Yamcha.

And a 15-year loan too said Yamcha.

Oh, thank you i'm sorry to show without any notice sir said Yamcha.

Then Bulma and Yamcha got into a fight.

We'll uh sorry for the trouble Chicho said Master Roshi.

No trouble at all we love the company and as long as Gohan gets his studies that's all that matters to me said Chicho.

You know I can read perhaps I can help Gohan with his studies said Yamcha.

I don't want him to turn like you said Chicho.

Oh, hi dragon said Gohan.

Gohan what did I tell you to do with that dragon? Asks Chicho.

Oh but dad said Gohan.

Don't be so hard on him said Goko.

Goko I don't know which one of you worse you or Gohan said Chicho.

I'm trying to help said Goko.

Hey, what's wrong? Asks Gohan.

Why didn't you say in the cave? Asks Gohan.

Dragon squeaks.

What's wrong? Asks Gohan.

Gohan do as your told said Chicho.

Send him on his way right now ordered Chicho.

Ok said Gohan.

Wait for me in the cave alright said Gohan.

Hey, I can't play right now said Gohan.

Get going said ordered Gohan.

That dragon is acting a little strange said Goko.

He just wants to play said Chicho.

Goko said, King Kai.

King Kai is that you? Asks Goko.

A terrible thing has happened Goko said King kai.

What are you saying? Asks Goko.

* * *

Scene change

A vicious tree called the tree of might has taken root on the planet earth said King Kai,

* * *

Scene change

The tree of might? Said Goko.

That's right said, King Kai.

* * *

Scene change.

It's a tree that grows to bear fruit for the gods said King kai.

But once it has taken root it drains all the nutrients from the ground to produce its fruit said, King Kai.

And by doing this it causes all plant life to wither and die. Turning the planet into a wasteland said, King Kai.

And the planet will remain barren for hundreds of years before a single plant will be able to grow again said, King Kai.

Then that means Earth will be said Goko.

Yes, and i'm afraid it might be too late said, King Kai.

The tree of might has already grown and soon it will bear fruit and that's when the real trouble will begin for the people of the Earth said King kai.

There's gotta be something we can do said Goko.

I'm sorry Goko, i'm afraid this the end of planet Earth said, King Kai.

No King Kai it's not over said Goko.


End file.
